Marshpath's Quietude
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: Swallowdrift has no clue who the father is. One kit looking like a dead, forbidden lover and the other being a reflection of a RiverClan tom. One kit is then bombarded with a dark prophecy of the singing dead. Marshkit will have to muster all of her courage to overcome silence. Of course, that'd be quite difficult considering she's earless.(Final Fanfic of Fallenstar's Fate)
1. RiverClan Allegiances

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **Mistystar**-grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **Reedwhisker**-black tom with pale blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

WARRIORS **Greymist**-pale grey tabby she-cat

**Minnowtail**-dark grey she-cat with feathered ears

** Mossyfoot**-brown and white she-cat

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Mallownose**-beige tabby tom

**Beetlewhisker**-brown and white tabby tom

**Apprentice, Snailpaw**

**Curlstorm**-dark brown tabby she-cat with swirling tabby marks

**Podshell**-small pale brown tom with grey eyes

**Shadefish**-dark brown almost black fluffy tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Pricklefeather**-light grey tabby she-cat

**Troutstream**-silver tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

APPRENTICES **Willowshine**-grey tabby she-cat with white paws

**Snailpaw**-pale brown tom with snowy white paws

** Eaglepaw**-brown and white tom with long claws

** Frogpaw**-mud brown tom with large paws

QUEENS **Duskfur-**soft brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt-**tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

**Swallowdrift**-bluish dark she-cat with white belly, mother of Shadefish's kits, Marshkit (jet black she-cat), Sootkit (dark grey tom with white spot on his chest), Barkkit (brown and cream tabby tom), and Streamkit (silver tabby tom with long tail)

ELDERS **Dapplenose-**mottled grey she-cat

**Pouncetail-**ginger and white tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Two Mirrors

**Author's Note: Hope the High Schoolers reading this had an awesome Homecoming! So, let's roll with this story because I don't have much to say about it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. :)**

How was Swallowdrift to know who the kits belonged to? Officially, she has mated with both Shadefish and Pineleaf. Perhaps once they're born she'll know based off of the coloration.

"Our kits will finally be here." Purred Shadefish as he rubbed up against her. Swallowdrift's gaze lowered.

"Yeah. Ours." She muttered while shuffling her paws.

Mossyfoot grinned at her friend named Swallowdrift. "They're going to be so cute! Have you two decided on names yet?"

Shadefish puffed out his chest, "Obviously, one of them will be darker like me. Let's name that one Fishkit."

Swallowdrift stood up and lowered her ears. "We won't know until they're born, Shadefish." _What a feeble attempt to name one after himself…_

Mossyfoot's brown and white head tilted, "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Has Willowshine or Mothwing confirmed how many there'll be? I should know that having three is already chaos. Eaglepaw, Frogpaw, and Snailpaw constantly got their paws into trouble and Podshell always had to fish them out of what they got themselves into."

Swallowdrift rubbed her belly with her paw, "Mothwing said probably about four or five."

The brown and white she-cats eyes got wide as she said, "You're going to heading into trouble."

"You are rather large." Meowed Shadefish. Which caused Swallowdrift to stomp down on his tail. He bit his lip and the blue she-cat grinned to herself.

A dark brown tabby she-cat with swirling marks bounded across the clearing and nodded at Shadefish, "Reedwhisker told us to head out on a patrol with Pricklefeather." Then she waved her tail in a hello to her brother's mate, Mossyfoot.

Mossyfoot grinned and watched as Pricklefeather, Shadefish, and Curlstorm walked out into the woods.

"You should probably go rest in the nursery. Your kits are almost due." Then Mossyfoot's expression got cold, "Too bad they're being born in leaf-bare. That's the worst time of the year to bear kits. I hope they all make it okay."

Swallowdrift sighed. "I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Snow began to gently fall down outside. Swallowdrift turned to face Duskfur who was grooming Mosspelt.<p>

"Why would you guys choose to be queens instead of warriors?" Asked Swallowdrift politely.

Duskfur turned to Swallowdrift and responded with, "It's nice to care for kits. Besides…" Duskfur gently poked Swallowdrift's belly, "You're the one bearing my son's kits."

Mosspelt chuckled. "Mossyfoot's kits are sure scamps, aren't they? Even though they're apprentices, my grandkits' energy never let up."

Mosspelt was about to continue speaking, but Swallowdrift suddenly felt a strong kick in her stomach. She gasped and flopped down onto the ground, pain rippling through her. She bit back a scream. "What's wrong with me!?"

"Dear, you're just having kits." Comforted Duskfur. She turned to Mosspelt, "Hurry, go get a medicine cat!"

"Great StarClan, this hurts!" Swallowdrift gasped. She looked around frantically for some cat. She wasn't looking for Shadefish, she was searching desperately for Pineleaf. Her heart tore apart remembering he's dead now. Pineleaf is no longer across the border, his handsome amber eyes gleaming with love for her.

Now she left with either his or Shadefish's kits, and she had no clue whose they'll be.

Mothwing charged into the den and shoved a stick over to Swallowdrift's jaws. The she-cat took a firm hold of the branch and kept it tightly clenched in her teeth. She just wanted the kits to get out of her body.

"Just breathe, Swallowdrift." Meowed Mothwing gently, "steady your breathing."

Swallowdrift forced herself to breathe slower. She closed her eyes and a wave of nausea gripped her lower body. She panted and grasped the stick tightly in her teeth, hearing it crack. Then something flopped down onto the nest. Duskfur placed the kit next to her belly and Swallowdrift saw that it looked just like Troutstream.

"I heard Swallowdrift is having kits!"

She looked out the den to see the dark brown solid fluffy form of Shadefish, his yellow eyes concerned for her.

_Wait, is he just concerned about the kits or about me?_

"Push!" Commanded Duskfur.

And so Swallowdrift felt a spasm control her. The stick shattered further, as two more kits came out of her body at once. Shadefish stood at the entrance of the den, not saying a thing. Was something wrong with the kits?

She glanced down to see a jet black kit wriggling next to a dark grey kit with darker paws and a white spot on the chest.

"One more kit," purred Mothwing, "just give it your all and it'll be over."

Swallowdrift screamed and flopped down her head as the final kit came out. She shut her eyes, panting and too tired to even see what the fourth and final kit looked like.

"Congratulations, Shadefish and Swallowdrift," Said Mothwing standing up, "You've given birth to four kits, three toms and one she-cat." She grinned and left the den to the gnarled tree for the medicine and herbs.

"Swallowdrift."

She slowly opened her eyes to see Shadefish looming over her. His eyes were cold. He gently poked a kit but she couldn't turn around and see. She tiredly blinked and asked, "W-What…?"

"How come one of my kits looks like Fallenstar?"

She turned her head to the litter and bolted awake. She gasped in horror seeing four kits, one she-cat pure black and another dark grey. One of the toms was a silver tabby, but the last one made her nearly faint; it was replica of Fallenstar of ShadowClan. And Fallenstar is the mother of Pineleaf, a tom she has loved. It was obvious this little tom has inherited the coloration of his grandmother. She lowered her ears and said frantically, "This can't be right, they're _your_ kits! They all look like cats on mine or your side of the family." She gently nudged the black one, "She looks like you!"

"But the brown and cream one doesn't look like either of us."

"M-Maybe my father's mother was brown…?" Swallowdrift had no idea. It all didn't make any sense, the grey and silver kits looked like her side of the family and the black one looked like Shadefish, but the final one was reminiscent to Pineleaf.

Shadefish suddenly sighed in relief, "I sure hope so. Anyway," he laid down next to her, "Should we come up with names?"

Swallowdrift nodded curtly. A little piece of her shattered a little bit. She was mostly hoping that they'd be Pineleaf's kits. She nuzzled the silver tabby, "I want to name him after Troutstream, so he'll be Streamkit."

Shadefish poked the grey one, "That'll be Sootkit, and I want to name the black one Fishkit." He narrowed his eyes, "You can name the brown and cream tom."

Swallowdrift's ears laid back. She curled her tail around all of the kits and meowed gently, "The brown one can be Barkkit." Then she rasped her tongue over the black one, "I actually was thinking of naming the black she-kit Marshkit."

"After the marshy grounds of ShadowClan? Really?" Hissed Shadefish. He rolled his eyes, "Fine, she'll be Marshkit, have it your way."

She didn't purr for her so-called mate. She purred for her kits though, "So their names are Streamkit, Sootkit, Barkkit, and Marshkit."

Then Shadefish sniffed the kits, but only Marshkit, as if he favored her because of her looks. Then he stood up and licked his chest, "I'm going to sleep in the warriors den."

"Not next to me? I thought we were mates."

"You told me to not wear the mask anymore." He hissed without turning around, "So I won't wear a mask anymore."

Then he walked out of the den. Duskfur, Mosspelt, and Mothwing all came back into the den. Mosspelt purred at the kits, "They are cute just as my daughter thought they would be."

Mothwing set down borage leaves and juniper berries. Swallowdrift tiredly reached forward to eat them. She reviled at the taste, but liked the taste of the violet berries. She listened to the kits mewl for her milk. She shushed them all and wrapped her tail tightly around the litter.

_I won't ever let anyone hurt you._ She thought closing her eyes, _And I won't let any of you become like Shadefish._


	3. Battling Fish Hooks

Marshkit watched as her brother, Streamkit pressed his paw on his mother's cheek and he cried out, "Where's Daddy and Sootkit? I want to see Sootkit!"

"Sootkit is really sick." Muttered the blue and white queen, "And Daddy is too busy to talk."

Marshkit peered out of the nursery to see a very dark brown fluffy tom with pale yellow eyes, talking and joking with a smaller pale brown tom with bright grey eyes, Podshell. Then Marshkit looked back at her mother with skeptical eyes. "Daddy doesn't look that busy."

The blue queen slowly lifted her head and looked at Shadefish for a moment. Then she sighed and closed her eyes again. "He never is, Marshy."

"Can I go visit Sootkit?" Asked Barkkit crawling on top of Swallowdrift's head, "He must be really lonely in the medicine den."

"No, I don't want you to get sick." She purred softly to her son.

Barkkit pursed his lips together and nudged Marshkit's black shoulder. She looked over at him as he said, "I want to check out the camp, want to go with me?"

Swallowdrift's head bolted up as she snarled, "You aren't going to check out the camp on your own. In fact, I'll go with you." She looked down at Streamkit, "Do you want to come with us?"

Streamkit's head bobbed up and down quickly. He raced out of the den after his siblings, Marshkit standing the closest to her mother. Marshkit noticed Shadefish was looking at the queen with her kits, yet it sent claws down her spine seeing he was looking mostly at her. Marshkit glanced at him and kept up the pace with her mother. She felt her heart race faster as he ran up to them all. Swallowdrift glared at him.

"What is it, Shadefish?" She snarled.

Shadefish grinned and kept his pale yellow eyes fixed on Marshkit. The black she-kit shrunk. Then he purred to his mate, "I wanted to guide little Marshkit through the camp." He cast an awkward glance at Streamkit and Barkkit, "You can… take these kits."

Swallowdrift narrowed her mint colored eyes. Then she said coldly, "Fine, don't get too attached to her though. Come on Streamkit and Barkkit, I'll show you the elder's den." Then she walked away to a large log stuck diagonally in the ground as elder cats crawled out and greeted them.

Marshkit was about to race over to them, but Shadefish's dark paw held her back. He smiled down at her, "Dear, Marshkit. Instead of taking you to those stinking elders, I'll show you around the warriors den." Then he padded off, with Marshkit struggling to keep up.

Panting, the tiny black kit asked, "W-Why did you separate me from Mom and my brothers?"

Shadefish chuckled, "They aren't like you, Marshkit." Then he cut off with a simple smirk. He leaped over a puddle and darted into a large mossy overhang connected to a rock. Marshkit splashed through the ice cold puddle that sent chills up her spine. She waded her way inside and saw a brown and white she-cat speaking to a much smaller tom with pale brown fur and white paws. The two cats turned their heads to see Shadefish walk in with his kit. The pale brown tom gasped and covered his face with a paw, behind it a bright blush.

The brown and white she-cat rolled her eyes and headed over to the father and daughter. "Hello, Shadefish. I believe this is little Marshkit, right?"

Shadefish puffed out his chest and purred, "She's a match to me, isn't she?"

The she-cat nodded. Then she got down low to eye level with Marshkit. Marshkit laid back her ears and forced a weak smile to her. "Hello there, darling. My name is Mossyfoot and the shy tom over there is my son." She waved her tail to him and meowed, "Come on, introduce yourself to Marshkit."

The pale brown tom slowly crawled over to them and didn't have to crouch at all to get close to her eyes. Marshkit wondered why a warrior like him would be so tiny?

"M-My name is S-Snailpaw…" he muttered while shuffling his paws.

Mossyfoot grinned at him. "Go on."

"I-I'm an apprentice. It's n-nice to meet you."

Marshkit flicked her ear. "Did you just become an apprentice?"

He shook his head. Mossyfoot answered for him with a slight purr, "He's been an apprentice when you were born. He's about ten moons old now."

Marshkit held back a look of shock. But Snailpaw is so tiny!

"You'll be a warrior like me someday, Marshy." Shadefish meowed to her. He set his front paw on her head and gently ruffled the fur. Marshkit felt very uncomfortable as he continued to speak, "I already have a great name planned for you when you're a warrior. You will become Marshshade; the great deputy of RiverClan as your mother alongside you as leader."

Marshkit saw Mossyfoot roll her eyes at Shadefish. Marshkit tilted her head. Why did the nice she-cat roll her eyes? Then the tiny black kitten looked up at her taller father with a puffed out chest. Has Shadefish been a nuisance to RiverClan?

A loud voice suddenly called out Snailpaw for training. Snailpaw perked his ears and quickly muttered a rushed goodbye as he sprang eagerly out of the den. Mossyfoot chuckled. "My father sure loves to train his grandkit. Beetlewhisker is a great warrior and a good choice for Snailpaw."

"He's got the scars to prove it." Shadefish said. Not-so-humbly, he showed off a deep scar running down his shoulder. Marshkit glanced up at him as he mewed to her, "Go ahead, touch it."

Gingerly, Marshkit set down her paw on the cool pink skin on his shoulder. She shivered. It felt so cold.

Then he smirked and said, "A ShadowClan cat named Pineleaf gave that scar to me as he tried to steal your mother from me. But I managed to escape with Swallowdrift." He grinned even wider, "It's kind of a relief knowing that heap of fox-dung has fallen off the hill cliff and into a pit of spiked rocks."

Mossyfoot unsheathed her claws and growled, "It's a shame he died! Pineleaf was always so calm and collected at every gathering." Her voice faltered, "He would have made a good leader. Maybe even better than his mother."

"His mother is a joke." Shadefish scoffed, "I've heard sick rumors of the dark deeds that goes on in her camp. I know that blood splatters and stains the very camp and kits are trained to kill right from the moment they open their eyes." He looked down at his daughter and pulled her close, "It's such a good thing that Swallowdrift didn't end up with the son of a deranged leader."

Mossyfoot glared at Shadefish as she walked out of the den angrily. Shadefish smiled and flicked his tail. He grinned widely and showed his daughter around the den.

When he showed her where her nest will be one day, Marshkit stared at the nests. How come the nest next to Shadefish's didn't smell like her mother? Didn't Swallowdrift sleep next to her mate? Marshkit sniffed the nest of her father. It smelled like fish. It was wrapped up with bird feathers, decorative shells and even trinkets of twoleg objects. "Don't you sleep next to Mom?" She asked.

Shadefish stopped for a moment. His face was wiped of its warm smile. He took a deep breath and turned around, as the sunlight from the bramble roof dappled his pelt. Then he said as if he was trying not to get mad, "She doesn't want to."

"Where does she sleep?"

"She sleeps on the other side of the den. Now please don't ask me this again."

Marshkit then wondered in her parents loved each other. Snailpaw's parents seemed happy; Podshell and Mossyfoot. But something seemed a little bit off about Swallowdrift and Shadefish. They never grinned at each other, or gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Instead, she watched as they snapped and glared at each other. If they don't love each other, how are Marshkit and her siblings here?

Something shiny was caught in the corner of her eyes. She turned back to the nest to see a shiny, sharp object shaped like a claw with bright red feathers on it. Slowly, she touched a paw to it, and then suddenly cried out in pain as it pricked her pad. She moaned in pain as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Marshkit forced herself to look at her paw to see blood smeared on it. She gasped and spluttered for breath. "Daddy! M-My paw is all bloody!"

"Marshy!?" Shadefish, on the other side of the bramble and root den sprinted over to her and told her to hold up the paw, dark red blood now dripping off gently like petals on a flower. Without warning, he grasped his daughter's scruff and bounded across the camp, his back paws kicking up dirt. Marshkit was then almost tossed into the nursery in a soft, feathery nest. She sniffled as her father wiped away her tears. Shadefish snarled out for Willowshine's name.

"I'm coming, keep your fur on." Huffed Mothwing coming into the den with a wad of moss in her jaws. She set it down in front of Marshkit. "Willowshine has taken a trip to WindClan. Seems as though there's been an outbreak of sickness there." She nodded to Marshkit, "All right, hold up your paw."

Marshkit sniffled her snotty tears as Mothwing examined her paw. She turned to pick up a tiny dock leaf. The golden she-cat gently chewed it up and set it down on her paw. It stung like a bright fire, and Marshkit screeched in pain.

"Stop hurting her!" Snarled Shadefish.

"The pain will stop, I promise." Assured Mothwing, "Just hold on for a bit." Holding the mushed up leaf in place with one paw, she scooped up a pawful of cobweb in the other. Then she slowly wrapped them around Marshkit's paw pad. "Now, to keep it from getting infected I'm going to put a wrap around your shoulder so it will stay elevated. Shadefish, grab that long piece of kelp in the corner next to the large root."

Shadefish hastily nodded and picked up the kelp with his jaws. With the assistance, they made a sling for Marshkit's front left paw to keep it lifted. Marshkit slowly stood up but then almost fell, luckily with her father catching her.

"Use your tail for balance."

Marshkit nodded, following Mothwing's advice. Marshkit slapped her long black tail on the ground, acting like a fourth leg. She grinned and trotted out of the den with her father. But before they could leave entirely, a tiny cough echoed in the den. Marshkit perked her ears and looked around.

"Ignore that, it's just Sootkit." Said Mothwing.

Marshkit's eyes shined, "Can I meet him?"

Shadefish shook his head. "He's too sick. Maybe next quarter moon he'll be fine."

Marshkit nodded in agreement and clambered out of the medicine den with her father.

Mothwing poked her head out of the den and hissed to her, "And don't test her, either. Keep that sling on for just a day, then we'll take it off."

"Sure thing." Shadefish replied absentmindedly. He looked down at her and purred, "You're such a tough kitty. You got your first battle scar!"

"W-What? Battle scars!?"

Marshkit twisted her head to see Swallowdrift with Barkkit and Sootkit struggling to keep up with her as she bounded angrily over to her mate and daughter. She narrowed her eyes at her mate and snarled, "How did she get hurt? Was it one of those twoleg hooks in your nest?"

"Yeah, sure." Shadefish replied, "It was a hook. Whatever, I'll take it out tonight."

"No, take it out _now_ before she gets hurt again!" Her blue fur was bristling and furious by now. Her anger was apparent, and it was scaring the kits.

Marshkit stood up tall and meowed, "It wasn't a big deal, Mom. It's just a prick."

Shadefish nodded, "Yeah, her first battle scar. And look, Marshy survived."

Then Swallowdrift said something suddenly, something that has shocked all of the kits. Swallowdrift got close to his muzzle and hissed, "I hate you. Stay away from the kits or else we'll have a slit throat on our paws." Then she stalked away to the nursery. "Come on, Marshkit."

Marshkit went to scramble after her mother. But she looked back to see her father gazing on sadly. He blinked softly at his daughter and forced a smile before padding away. Marshkit was about to follow him, but the furious voice of Swallowdrift said, "Come in here, Marshkit! And stay away from that disgusting tom!"

Marshkit then turned back to the nursery and crawled into her nest. She glanced outside at the sky to see it was now bright orange. Swallowdrift wrapped her tail around her kits as they began to settle down. She gently licked the top of each kit's head and whispered, "I'll keep all of you safe from him."


	4. Fragmented Dignity

**Author's Note: Just so you know, this will be the final story to the Fallenstar's Fate trilogy. Also on a side note, this story will entirely be on Marshkit's perspective. There's a reason behind that. But don't worry, I'll occasionally do a sibling, parent, or whoever randomly. So if there's a POV you'd like to see, just shout it out! Even if it's an older character, I'll be glad to do so.**

Marshkit heard a cry of despair as she crawled out of the nursery. Last night, she finally had her first taste of prey. It was given to her by a brown tabby she-cat named Curlstorm. They spoke for a little bit, and the little kit decided she liked Curlstorm.

"It's too cold!" Spluttered Frogpaw to his mentor, Troutstream.

Troutstream rolled her eyes, "It's not _that_ cold. Let's just head out to hunt while it isn't hailing." Then she glanced at Marshkit and offered a tiny smile before walking out of the camp followed by her apprentice.

Now the air was thin and freezing. Marshkit shuddered and looked up at the sky to see falling snow.

Suddenly, she was shoved down by her brother, Streamkit. She gasped as Streamkit trampled over her and gasped, "Wow, look! It's snowing Marshkit, it's snowing!"

"I see that," she wheezed.

"Streamkit! Get off your sister this instant!" Snapped Swallowdrift.

Streamkit turned around to face his mother, followed by a nervous chuckle. He gently padded off of his sister and licked his paw and stroked it over his ear. Swallowdrift glared at her son then motioned for Barkkit to come out of the nursery. The cream and brown tabby tom bounded out of the nursery, his bright blue eyes glittering like stars.

Swallowdrift looked around the hollow nervously and gently licked the top of her daughter's head. Marshkit's head fur was spiked up from the cold right then. Swallowdrift sat down and wrapped her tail around three kits. "Maybe we should go see Sootkit. He must be awfully lonely." She purred softly, "I don't think you've all properly met."

Marshkit flicked her ear. The tiny grey kit she saw in the den the other day must have been Sootkit. He looked so tiny and weak, like he could pass out at any second. Regardless, Swallowdrift stood up and herded the three kits across the camp. Swallowdrift squeezed into a large, entwined hole between two large, thick oak tree roots, curling together. Streamkit and Barkkit stumbled inside the medicine den, with Marshkit following behind a bit more hesitantly. Once inside, she swept her gaze across the den, with neatly stacked flowers and leaves. She noticed they were all laced with frost.

"Willowshine?" Said Swallowdrift softly, "You said we could visit my son today."

"Y-Yeah… just wait a second." Around a corner, a beautiful, sleek grey tabby pelt brushed against a curtain of soft, draping moss. Her eyes looked tired though, like she's seen many things and has been told many lies. "Mothwing is visiting WindClan right now. She told me she's going to help them pull through the night."

Swallowdrift tilted her head. "That's good. Mothwing was always so kind."

Willowshine shook her head, as if she was trying to shake off tiredness from her mind. "Nevermind that, Sootkit is awake now. You should be able to visit him." She pointed her tail past the curtain of hanging moss, "He's just past the hanging moss."

"Thanks, Willowshine." Meowed Swallowdrift. Then she urged the kits past the barrier. Marshkit quickly shut her eyes, a little afraid of the tendrils. They slid past her pelt like a dry tongue. She cracked open her eyes, and spotted a tiny kit in a huge nest. He had a small white spot on his chest, his ears and paws darker than the rest of his body.

Swallowdrift grinned and approached the kit. She gently nuzzled him and purred loudly, "Hey there, how's my baby?"

He coughed shakily then mewed roughly in a quiet tone, "I'm fine, Momma." He looked past her legs and sniffled. "Who are they?"

Marshkit nervously waved her sling back and forth. Does he recognize her at all?

Swallowdrift looked down at her kits. "Oh, yes. Sootkit, these are your siblings." She set her tail down on Barkkit's shoulder, "Introduce yourselves to your brother."

Barkkit cleared his throat and stood up, "M-My name is Barkkit."

Streamkit shoved him aside and said rather loudly, "I'm Streamkit!" Then he obnoxiously pointed to Marshkit. "And that's my sister, Marshkit!"

Marshkit blushed and laid back her ears. He really didn't have to say her name so loudly.

Sootkit coughed and laid down his tiny head, "S-So you're Streamkit… Barkkit and…?" He turned his blue (turning yellow) eyes to Marshkit and coughed out, "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"Marshkit." She muttered.

Swallowdrift beamed at her children. Then she turned over to Willowshine who chewed on a few leaves, most likely to give her more energy for the day. "Is it okay if I leave my them with Sootkit for a while?"

Willowshine didn't turn her head. "Sure thing, whatever. You need to go out and stretch your legs anyway."

Swallowdrift stood up and nodded in agreement. She waved her tail in goodbye to her four kits then trotted out of the den. Willowshine tilted her head and continued to chew.

Streamkit got up close to Sootkit's face and he nearly shouted out, "We'll be the bestest of brothers! We'll all become great warriors and Marshkit can be a medicine cat!"

Marshkit contorted her face in disgust and stuck out her tongue. "Disgusting. It kind of stinks in here."

Barkkit exhaled, "It's not too bad. But I guess we'll all be warriors one day, right?"

"Of course." Purred Sootkit weakly.

Marshkit let her curiosity burst out of the shell, "W-What's it like being sick all the time?"

Sootkit turned to his only sister. "Oh, it's boring. But Mothwing gives me a moss ball to roll around. Sometimes Eaglepaw shows me a few moves he's learned."

"But you can't get up." Said Streamkit sourly, "You can't be a warrior if you can't get up."

Sootkit opened his mouth to reply, but Willowshine padded through the moss. The kits all looked up at her. Then she cleared her throat and meowed, "It's about time Sootkit gets some rest. After all, he is dangerously feeble."

"Will he be better some day?" Asked Barkkit seriously, "Will he be warriors at the same time as us?"

Willowshine didn't respond. Simply, she ushered the kits out of the medicine den. Then she three a moss ball after them. She yawned and walked back inside. The two brothers looked at each other.

Without missing a beat, Marshkit picked up the moss ball in her jaws. She grinned and tossed it to the other side of the camp in front of the warriors den. Streamkit glanced at her with a look of challenge in his eyes. Then he darted to chase after it. Barkkit stumbled after him, panting for breath as he tripped through rocks in the snow. Marshkit wanted to go after them, but she suddenly remembered her wounded paw and the order to keep it off.

"Oh, you can take that off now."

She turned around to see Willowshine's tired eyes no longer existing. Instead, bright squirrel like eyes replaced her. She slowly unwrapped the wrappings and meowed calmly, "Go ahead, you should be perfectly fine."

Before racing off, Marshkit glimpsed at her and meowed hurriedly, "Thanks."

The moss ball has already been hit right in the head of Barkkit. The cream and brown kit giggled wildly and tossed it back at his brother. Streamkit laughed triumphantly and spotted Marshkit over Barkkit's shoulder. Smirking, he head butted the ball right over to Marshkit. Marsh's jaws were wide open to catch it. But she tumbled backward and missed it as it was sent sailing over her head. She gulped as it landed right in front of the paws of Shadefish.

She scrambled to stand up and she stared at her father for a long time. He stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes. It was a look of love and longing for his tiny replica. Marshkit ducked her head and laid back her black ears.

Suddenly, the ball rolled in front of her. She looked back up at Shadefish to see him walking off to the fresh-kill pile.

"Marshkit, what was that about?" Asked Streamkit bounding over to her. He tilted his head, "Shadefish looked kind of sad."

Marshkit decided not to say anything. Her father obviously wanted to be with her, but Swallowdrift has forbid her kits to even be near him. Barkkit gently set his paw on his sister's shoulder. She ducked her head nervously.

Barkkit was about to say something, but a loud voice cried out for help. She faced the reed ridden entrance of camp and saw a tall brown tabby she-cat with very dark brown tabby stripes and front paws. Her muzzle, neck, and chest were cream as well as her cream and brown ringed tail. One of her ears were missing, and many scars ran down her back. A tired look shown in her dull green eyes. She gasped for air and leaned against Swallowdrift.

Something seemed odd about that she-cat. There was a familiar look in her eyes. She noticed Barkkit was staring at her intently, almost like he knew her. So it wasn't just Marshkit knowing something was off.

Even more cats emerged from the reeds. Most of them darker colored and very few brightly colored. Reedtail was helping support a brown dappled she-cat with acorn colored eyes.

Mistystar who just came back to the camp with Mothwing, turned to see the group of cats. First, she narrowed her eyes. But then she saw how pathetic they all looked. She silently walked up to the cream and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and said smoothly, "I see ShadowClan's having trouble."

The she-cat nodded weakly. "Twolegs swarmed the camp. Some wore yellow hats and others carried tents."

Marshkit laid back her ears and asked Streamkit, "What are tents and hats?"

Streamkit shrugged and slapped his tail over his sister's mouth. "This is so awesome, ShadowClan right in the middle of camp."

Barkkit's eyes gleamed, "They don't look as scary as Pouncetail described them. He said that they are huge and just made of muscle." He narrowed his eyes, "He said that their camp is stained with blood and their claws are always unsheathed."

Marshkit shuddered, "But they look so pitiful and ragged."

The brown tabby got close to Mistystar, and her eyes got huge, "Please help us! So many cats have died trying to just escape." She swept her tail across the ground and continued in a miserable voice, "Twigtail and Fawndapple barely made it out alive. I don't even want to recount the horrors I have seen."

Mistystar's pale blue eyes softened. She gently dipped her head. "Very well, Fallenstar. RiverClan will shelter ShadowClan for the time being. Only on one condition."

A ginger tabby tom with orange eyes perked up his head and asked in a hopeful voice, "Anything at all!"

Mistystar stared on coolly, "ShadowClan must hunt with us and keep both Clans fed. This isn't a charity. You will simply live alongside us in the territory."

Mossyfoot gasped and growled, "That's insane! There can't be enough prey to support both Clans!"

"I agree." Hissed Mallownose standing tall. "There simply isn't enough to go around."

"We'll hunt until we drop dead, how about that!?" Snapped a white she-cat with a tortishell back and head. "There _will_ be enough prey, and I promise you that."

Mistystar ignored the other cats, "You all can sleep with us in our dens for the night. Tomorrow morning, we'll all make a separate camp right next to ours; back to back. I know a few good extra spots for dens." She turned to the cats of RiverClan, "You all heard me, and word of the Clan leader is code."

Fallenstar nodded and faced her own Clan, "ShadowClan, you can disperse throughout the camp now."

"It's _my _camp, Fallenstar. Don't let your warriors traipse through it like its theirs."

Fallenstar huffed.

So the scent of ShadowClan blended in with the RiverClanners. Swallowdrift left Fallenstar's side and raced over to her kits. She held them tightly and meowed, "Let's hurry to the nursery while we still aren't crowded."

So the kits trampled after their mother into the nursery. They were shocked to see a dark brown sleek she-cat with pale green eyes sitting in the back of the nursery nursing two small kittens. One was a tortishell she-kit and the other was a pale brown tabby. The ShadowClan queen looked up at the kits. She grinned, "Oh, hello. I'm Duckfeather, and this is Birdkit and Poppykit." She hugged them close to her, "There was a third kit, but he… he got taken away by a twoleg."

Swallowdrift smiled sympathetically, "It's alright." She nudged her own kits, "Be careful, and don't wake up the kits."

Barkkit nodded and got down into his nest as the blue queen settled down next to him. Marshkit peeked over Swallowdrift to take a peek at them. The tortishell mewled rather loudly. That one was probably Birdkit.

"Are you settled in here?" Asked a pale brown tabby tom with a large splotch of darker brown on his back. He blatantly ignored Swallowdrift and nuzzled Duckfeather, "Just tell me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, Stemtalon." She meowed. "If anything, you should be worried about your brother. He got pretty badly injured by that loose dog."

He shrugged, "Twigtail'll be fine. He got Fawndapple."

Duckfeather rolled her eyes. "Go sleep next to your fellow warriors."

Stemtalon grinned and licked his mate's ear before running out of the den.

"Hey mom…?" Mewed Barkkit softly.

"What is it, dear?" Swallowdrift asked.

Barkkit's tail was curled up against his shaking body. He continued quietly, "Will we become apprentices next to Birdkit and Poppykit?"

Swallowdrift frowned. Then she replied in a hushed tone, "I'm not sure."

Marshkit suddenly spoke out her mind, "Will ShadowClan leave?"

No response. It was absolute dead silence. She laid back her ears in shame. Marshkit never knew what to say at the right time.


	5. The Tiniest Patrol

**Author's Note: So, I've finally read Bramblestar's Storm and I realized I've made quite a few contradictions. So, here's a new theory. Fallenstar being thrown into the warriors world is like a butterfly effect. Her very presence halted the birth and deaths of certain cats, and cats destined to became leaders, were replaced by others. Is that explanation good enough for you?**

Marshkit had a sick feeling in her gut that there was something the medicine cats or her parents weren't telling her. The entire Clan was very quiet, even ShadowClan just past the reed bed making their own camp.

Last night, Marshkit and her siblings were told to stay in the nursery as Swallowdrift sat in the center of the moonlit camp, hunched over and sobbing.

Now Marshkit was helping Duckfeather weave thick tendrils of ivy mixed in with cattails to create a nursery for ShadowClan. Poppykit was chasing a moth in the camp, his eyes glinting an olive green color while Birdkit laughed and tussled around with Barkkit. Streamkit was speaking excitedly to a taller she-cat that was dark grey and had spikey fur. Occasionally, she smirked. She even mentioned that she and her siblings are going to become warriors soon as Poppykit and Birdkit become apprentices.

Mistystar stood in front of Reedtail in the center of the constructing ShadowClan camp and said to some cats, "Fallenstar and I have agreed to send out a patrol to the ShadowClan territory. The sent RiverClan cats will be Mallownose, Reedwhisker, and Greymist.

Fallenstar nodded and stepped up. "The sent ShadowClan cats will be Stoatleap and Crowfrost. And I would like to warn all of the travelling cats that this is a very dangerous mission. We have seen face to face what the twolegs have done to our territory." She cleared her throat and went on, "as the third cat, I will go with them."

Fawndapple's eyes got wide. "But Fallenstar! You've barely recovered from that storm. You need to rest."

A sleek, tall brown tom with darker ears, chest, and paws with blue eyes stepped up and dipped his head. "I'll go with them, Fallenstar."

Fallenstar sighed, "Thank you, Twigtail."

Mistystar stomped her paw and meowed, "Clan dismissed."

Poppykit padded over to Duckfeather and Marshkit then she said curiously to Marshkit, "How come your mom was crying really loudly last night?"

Marshkit shook her head and sighed. "Sorry, but I don't really have a clue. In case you haven't noticed, everyone has been really quiet too."

Poppykit's eyes got large then he looked back over to Marshkit. Then he said in an excited voice, "I bet it's something really big and important! Maybe you could go ask one of the apprentices of RiverClan."

Marshkit nodded and lashed her tail in agreement. With a dip of her head, she bounded past the thin reed barrier from the two camps, already becoming smashed into a path back and forth between camps. Suddenly, she spotted a silver tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes. That must be Troutstream.

The small black she-cat bounded over to Troutstream and skidded to a stop in front of her. She looked up at the silver tabby and meowed, "How come Swallowdrift was crying so much last night?"

Troutstream sighed softly and said in a depressed voice, "It's because a cat she loves has left last night. He now walks a silver path."

The kit shuffled her paws. "Oh, well, who was it?"

She took a deep breath and said as if she was holding back waves of tears, "It was Sootkit."

Troutstream turned around and flopped down tiredly on her nest, her fluffy tail still and dead. Marshkit scrambled over to her grandmother and shook her shoulders. "Will Sootkit come back?"

"No."

Marshkit was completely quiet for a moment. Then she stood up tall and exhaled. "I'll go find him then. He's in no state to travel about since he's so sick like that."

"Don't try it." Troutstream sighed as she closed her eyes.

Marshkit turned around and marched out of the den proudly, "I bet that he ran off to ShadowClan's old territory to find a cure for his sickness. I know he did. Sootkit is just that brave."

Troutstream didn't respond. Marshkit ran out of the warriors den and looked around for one of her brothers. She caught eye of Streamkit ripping apart the tail of a mouse. Marshkit approached him.

"Hi, Streamkit." She purred.

He was too busy to respond.

"Sootkit disappeared last night, and Troutstream told me he ran off."

That caught Streamkit's attention. The small kit stood up and meowed loudly, "Then we need to go out looking for him!"

"I think he went off to ShadowClan to look for a cure for his illness."

Streamkit perked up his ears and smirked, "I'll arrange a search party." Before Marshkit could protest, he called out loudly for all the kits to gather, as if he were the Clan leader. Barkkit, Birdkit, and Poppykit around him. He huffed out and scrambled up on top of a large rock. He cleared his throat and declared, "I am sending out a search party for Sootkit who has ran off to ShadowClan territory."

Poppykit dipped his head. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

Birdkit shivered and shuffled her paws in the snow, "Sorry, Marshkit. It's too dangerous. Duckfeather told us to not even consider leaving the camp. Especially after the story about Jaykit."

"Yeah, but Jaykit was _taken _by a fox. He never left the camp."

"His father did and he died." Pointed out Birdkit heatedly. She looked up at Marshkit and shook her head. She walked away from the meeting and she continued to squabble with her brother. Only Barkkit, Marshkit, and Streamkit remained.

Streamkit smiled and held out a paw to his brother, "Are you going to help us?"

Barkkit gently pushed the paw away. "Sorry, but I value my life." Then there was a look in his eyes as if he knew something he wasn't telling his siblings. He turned tail and raced after Poppykit and Birdkit.

Streamkit scoffed and nudged his sister. "We might as well investigate the situation, right? We shall leave at night when cats are sleeping!"

Marshkit eagerly nodded in agreement. It sounded like a pretty solid plan. She really like Sootkit, and she doesn't want to leave him out to die. She is going to find him, even if it was the last thing she ever does.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, she carefully wriggled out of Swallowdrift's grasp. She clambered over the paws and tails in the way of her path. She looked around the den, to see that Streamkit wasn't there. She tilted her head. Maybe he was already waiting for her.<p>

So she slinked out of the nursery and darted across the camp, avoiding the calculating gazes of tall warriors. She saw Fallenstar talking to a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and sobbing. Marshkit stopped to listen for a moment just behind a large rock.

Fallenstar cried softly, "We've lost so many cats, Starlingwing. Owlpaw, Dawnpelt, Whitewater, Toadfoot, Scorchfur, and Birchwillow who have all ultimately died. I have to assign Emberpaw a new mentor as well." She leaned her head on his shoulders as hot tears swept down her face. Starlingwing closed his eyes and held in her warmth.

Marshkit then sprinted past the ShadowClan cats and toward the other side of the ShadowClan camp heading toward the woods. She saw a gleaming, fluffy silver pelt waiting for her. She flicked her ear and ran over to Streamkit. He turned to smile at her.

He waved his tail and the two siblings went out into the woods together.

Thoughts raced through her mind excitedly as the kits ventured outside of the camp and the moonlight washing their pelt. She nervously bit her cheek. What if a Dark Forest warrior jumps out of the trees and attacks them? Or even worse; Mistystar catches the two kits roaming the dangerous forest on their own.

Streamkit giggled and flopped his way through the snow, kicking up the flurries onto Marshkit's face. The tiny black kit huffed and wiped the snow off of her face. Now isn't the time to play. They have to hurry up to the ShadowClan territory to find Sootkit!

"Are you sure he went over there?" Asked Streamkit.

Marshkit nodded. "Yeah, you'll just have to trust me." Then a stinking scent hit her nose. It like like a very salty and sour scent mixed in with something sickly sweet. She gagged in the air and trudged forward. "What's that gross smell?"

"I don't think it's ShadowClan's scent. They smell like moldy moss and pine needles." Streamkit muttered. Then he perked his ears, "Maybe it's a twoleg! Dapplenose told me a lot about them. They sound really stupid."

Marshkit lowered her ears and raised her tail, "I haven't met any of the elders yet. Shadefish took me to the warriors den instead."

Streamkit waved his tail around and meowed happily, "Curlstorm told me that there's a secret part of the warrior code that only RiverClan has." He continued to walk, "She and her brother, Podshell, explained to me that _sometimes_ Mistystar will assign mates. Also, it turns out that Shadefish and Swallowdrift were assigned to be mates with each other."

Then it all came rushing back to Marshkit. The apparent dislike toward each other with no warm smiles. Her parents didn't love each other at all. Marshkit slowly blinked and shivered when a cold wind blew. She flattened her ears and meowed, "That explains a lot…"


	6. Bloodied Noises

In the night, Streamkit and Marshkit had to sleep in a log together to keep from freezing. No way they were going back to the camp when Sootkit could be hiding just behind a tree.

In Marshkit's dreams, she was dragging her paws through a heavy bog, and a dark forest surrounded her. As she fell deeper into the sinking bog, everything got darker, and quieter.

When she has completely sunk into the bog, a soft voice whispered, "Darkness will fall, silence will rise, and the quiet will sing the song of the dead."

She awoke in a gasp with Streamkit rolling her over. A hole in the log filtered down onto Streamkit's silver shaggy fur, and his dark blue eyes glittering like deep blue stones. The black she-cat flipped herself onto her belly and she stood up. She shook off some snow that managed to fall onto her pelt.

"Cold night, huh?" Said Streamkit padding out of the rotting log. Marshkit didn't respond as she followed her brother out of the log. She stared around the forest in wonderment and awe.

"I hear running water!" Exclaimed Streamkit after a moment of silence. He tugged gently on his sister's fur, "That's probably the border."

Marshkit grinned and raced through the snow with her brother, giggling the whole time. Her paws were dragged down by the heavy snow, and loud laughter came from her brother. Maybe Sootkit will play with them when they find him.

They tumbled out of a few bushes, but Streamkit couldn't stop from running into the water. He gasped when his body came in contact with the freezing water. He was sent churning down the stream, rocks scraping his face. Marshkit yelped and raced down the stream, chasing after her brother. He spluttered and coughed out for breath, but Marshkit ducked down her head and clenched her jaws tightly around the loose skin of flesh around his neck.

She bit too hard, and a small trickle of red liquid began to spill out. That's weird, that's how Swallowdrift carried them. Is Marshkit not doing it right?

The she-cat shifted her mouth's position and used all of her strength to throw him down on the bank. Streamkit gulped in fresh air and laid down in the snow. His blue eyes wide and his teeth chattering.

Marshkit helped him stand up, and he shook his head. His paws were shaking, and freezing snow clung to his pelt. Marshkit gently nuzzled her brother and began to leap across the rocks. She twitched her whiskers and meowed loudly, "Just jump across the rocks over to ShadowClan. You can do it, Streamkit!"

Streamkit looked like he was about to agree, but then he snapped his mouth close, red liquid still trickling down his neck. He didn't seem fazed about that at all. He turned around and muttered, "I'm going back to the camp."

"W-What about Sootkit?"

Streamkit was quiet for a moment. Without a word, he slowly walked through the thin forest on his own, no longer finding the little adventure fun.

Marshkit was frozen. Streamkit has just left her because a brook was sweeping him away? She stuck her nose in the air. Fine then, she'll do this on her own.

She'll find Sootkit on her own.

Marshkit tried to cling on the wet rock with her baby soft claws, but they were too slippery. Before she could slip down to the water, she leaped across to another stone, suddenly beginning to shift underneath her weight. She gasped and scrambled off of the rock and feebly jumped onto ShadowClan. She was panting for breath, but she puffed out her chest proudly. Marshkit is much braver than her pretending brother, she'll make it.

Marshkit padded valiantly through the stinking ShadowClan territory. The squishy ground underneath made her feel weird. She pressed on though, not even ready to give up.

Another scent hit her freezing, delicate nose; twolegs mixed with something familiar to wild cats, but laced with twolegs and nasty, ancient prey.

She began to wear noises. Marshkit perked her ears and trotted faster through the darkness of the forest. She spotted a clearing just past a patch of discarded feathers. She looked around and saw a tall, bright, and colorful tent with huge pink creatures walking on their hind legs, and covered in extra bright furs. Even more of them emerged from the den, and they were much smaller. They chased after him like ducklings as they made odd, excited sounds from their mouths.

Marshkit stared for a while, curious. Are those twolegs? They were clearly walking on just two legs, and they obviously stank. She walked around the clearing and avoided the twolegs altogether. Marshkit picked up the pace and began to run.

Then she heard the same noise similar to laughter coming a little farther off. She went slowly again, and she darted into a holly bush. Two, lanky twolegs were holding thin, brown containers with a stinking liquid inside. Their eyes were dilated and their noises sounding slurred.

She slowly stepped out of the bushes and she called out for Sootkit. Maybe she'll find him here?

One of the tall twolegs made a grinning curve to his mouth and he sloppily walked over. With his filthy, spiderlike hands, he picked up Marshkit. Marshkit was too scared to respond by lashing out her claws and ripping his face to shreds.

One of them made a few sounds followed by a laugh. The one holding her next to his warm body stared down at her with a malicious look on his face. Without warning, he suddenly slammed her tiny body down on a log. Marshkit felt pain course through her back. She stared up at him, terrified of these twolegs.

The other twoleg stood above her and blocked out the dim sunlight. In one of his forepaws, he held high a branch with a flat silver chunk on it, glinting sharp and scary. Marshkit's eyes got wide and watched in horror as he slammed down the weapon.

Pain seared her. She screamed in agony as it slammed down on her left ear. She tried to escape, but it tugged at her ear and made the pain worse. She cried in pain and glanced to the silver thing next to her head. Her ear was on the other side, and all she saw was red liquid.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

She began to feel dizzy and black spots cornered her vision. The other twoleg ran over and held down Marshkit by her belly. She screamed for help. She cried out for her siblings or mother, even though it would be useless.

The twoleg with the bloody weapon raised it high again, a devilish grin stitched onto his face. She shut her eyes as it sliced off her other ear. She screamed as loud as she could. Her scream echoed through the forest, and birds flew out into the sky. She tried to choke out words, but nothing came.

A yelp came from the woods. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she felt relieved when the weapon came off. Her eyes snapped open when one twoleg wearing a tan and green pelt, quickly latched on silver chains to the scary twolegs' forepaws. She heaved herself up and with blood trailing, ran as fast as she could into the woods.

She couldn't grab her ears in time.

Marshkit was so dizzy and scared. Both of her ears were missing now, and fear flooded her body. What if she goes deaf?

No, that's ridiculous. The ears may be gone now, but the inner parts of her ear should be okay.

After leaving behind a trail of blood, she began to feel weak. She flopped down onto the snow, breathing slowly.

The final name she whispered was, "Sootkit… I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be okay?" Asked a frantic voice that sounded masculine.<p>

"You better make sure both of my kits live through this!" A female voice snarled, "Both of my kits are bleeding to death!"

Marshkit fluttered open her eyes for a moment to see the blurry faces of Swallowdrift and Shadefish, with Willowshine standing next to them.

Willowshine gently pushed back the mates and said to Marshkit, "Close your eyes for a moment, please."

Marshkit gladly obliged and shut her eyes, the darkness in her vision. She felt something being wrapped around her face, covering one of her eyes and where the stumps of her ears used to be. Its texture was familiar, but it wasn't kelp. It felt silky smooth, yet sticky.

"You can open your eye now."

Marshkit snapped open her left eye and looked around, finding herself in the medicine den. She turned to see Streamkit laying next to her, chillingly still and a feeble cobweb wrap around his neck and blood blotting the white of the web.

Marshkit nudged her brother, and felt paralyzed seeing that Streamkit was deathly cold.

"Two of your brothers are dead, Marshkit."

Marshkit sniffled. "He's not dead." She said to Willowshine, "And neither is Sootkit. Sootkit just ran off to ShadowClan to find herbs to cure himself. And Streamkit just fell in the brook. They are both okay."

In truth, Marshkit knew that Sootkit was dead. She just didn't want to admit it. She refused to accept that he was actually dead. Marshkit managed to convince herself that that he isn't dead so she made herself believe that he just ran off and the whole Clan is simply lying to her. She can just do the same for Streamkit.

"He's not dead." Marshkit repeated coldly as she slowly blinked her eye.

Still unmoving, Swallowdrift wrapped her blue and white tail around her only daughter. Then Swallowdrift sobbed, "Now only you and Barkkit remain. What will become of my tiny family?"

She watched as Shadefish moved closer to her. He set his paw on his mate's shoulder. Swallowdrift snapped her gaze over to him, but she couldn't glare at his soft, pale yellow eyes. Shadefish lowered his ears. "I can comfort you. You don't have to love me."

Swallowdrift looked back down at her daughter. She succumbed to Shadefish's offer as he pressed close up against her fur.

"He's not dead." Marshkit whispered.

"He's not dead." She said again in a dreadful voice. "Sootkit, Streamkit, they are not dead."


	7. Blurred Sounds

**Author's Note: Welp, now I'm all moved and got my computer set up, I've lost my spellcheck. -_-**

**I lost it because the hard drive burned out, and I almost lost all of my data. Luckily, I saved it before it was completely destroyed. But now since I got a new computer as a whole, I lost a LOT of my programs. Like Paint and Microsoft Office Word. Now I'm using a new program that doesn't tell me how many words I got and doesn't tell me if I misspell things. So PLEASE forgive me if there are things misspelled. But hey, I missed typing for you all! :)**

**I look forward to finally getting my butt back in gear and typing out stories. **

Marshkit silently stared at the wall of the nursery. Her hearing was becoming fainter over the days, and her stumpy ears growing more painful over time. She didn't want to go to the medicine den though.

Sometimes, pus leaked out of the bandages, and Swallowdrift would hurriedly get more bandages. Marshkit wouldn't move a single inch.

_They aren't dead._ She told herself.

Streamkit and Sootkit are probably still playing outside of the nursery right now. But if they're playing outside of the nursery, how come Barkkit is standing outside getting his apprentice name?

Everything sounded so quiet now, but not quiet enough to not hear the screaming cheers of Barkpaw's new name. It was odd, knowing ShadowClan was standing outside, mixed in with RiverClan.

She looked behind her to see Barkpaw walking out through the crowd to touch noses with Mallownose.

Marshkit wondered who her mentor will be?

She felt a presence behind her. She perked her ears to see a silhouette of a tall, dark brown fluffy tom with yellow eyes. He gently nudged Marshkit and she hardly moved.

In a very muted sounding voice, he meowed, "It's time for your apprentice ceremony." Then he frowned, "I had to beg and plead with Mistystar for you to not halt your ceremony as punishment for running off. But I suppose losing your ears is suitable."

Marshkit didn't say anything. She flicked her tail and turned around to walk out of the nursery. Shadefish stared at her for a long moment before following her. Marshkit sat down, as her orange eyes met the misty blue gaze of the RiverClan leader. Mistystar stood up and meowed loudly, "I call down on my warrior ancestors to look after and watch Marshkit! Until the day she becomes a warrior, she shall be known as Marshpaw. Reedwhisker, you will mentor her. Clans dismissed."

Marshpaw was completely still as three cats raced up to her; Barkpaw, Birdkit, and Poppykit.

Barkpaw smiled and gently swatted his tail against his sister's cheek, "Cheer up, Marshkit. You got the RiverClan deputy as mentor."

She hardly heard him though as the other two kits excitedly shattered about their oncoming ceremony. But Marshpaw could care less.

* * *

><p>Marshpaw sat calmly at the shore of the frozen lake, and watched as a shivering moth landed on a cattail plant in front of her nose. After a moment, she lightly batted at it.<p>

"Marshpaw!"

She heard a faint whisper. She turned to see Reedwhisker, staring at her with his ears laid back and his skin red from anger. She tilted her head innocently.

"I've had to say your name five times by now!" He shouted out in a whisper once more.

Marshpaw's bright orange eyes slowly blinked. She opened her mouth to speak and she felt words tumble off of her tongue, but she couldn't hear herself, "I'm sorry. I can't hear you or myself."

Reedwhisker's face softened. He sighed and got close to her. He said opening his mouth wide to speak, "I'm going to check your ears, is that okay, Marshpaw?"

Marshpaw nodded, and sat still as her mentor slowly unraveled one of the cobweb wrappings on her ears. Then he gasped and stood back for a moment, as if seeing something terrible.

"W-What is it?" Marshpaw asked shivering.

"Your e-ears..." he muttered. He covered them up again. "Come on, I'm taking you back to camp." He sighed and began to guide his apprentice up the hill to the camp, "Your parents should have kept a closer eye on your ears."

Marshpaw laughed humorously at this. Reedwhisker looked down at her curiously. Then she giggled and explained with a quiet purr, "That's funny, because I can't hear and my dad can't see me."

Reedwhisker's jaw began to move a little bit, as if he was laughing. But his jaw made stiff movements, as if he was making a forced laugh.

They entered the RiverClan camp and he took her to the medicine den. Inside, she peeked in her head to see Mothwing coughing in her nest.

Willowshine glanced over her shoulder. "Mothwing got sick on the trip over at WindClan. What do you need from me?"

Marshpaw hardly heard Willowshine at all, and she heard nothing at all as Reedwhisker explained what he saw. Willowshine reeled back for a second, then nodded gravely. She approached Marshpaw and took the bindings off. Then she stared into what's left of Marshpaw's ears. She sighed and took them off altogether. She leaned down and asked loudly, "Do your ears hurt?"

Marshpaw nodded.

Willowshine shook her head sadly. Then she said something Marshpaw couldn't hear to her mentor. After a terrible moment, Reedwhisker walked out of the den and yelled out the names of Swallowdrift and Shadefish.

After waiting for a little bit, her family came in, with Barkpaw trailing after. He had clumps of moss stuck to his chin. Marshpaw guessed that he was making the elder's bedding.

Willowshine said something to them, Swallowdrift hung her head and her shoulders heaved in sobs. Shadefish stared in shock at his daughter, and he gently nudged Marshpaw. Marshpaw couldn't hold back. She was still relitively small, so she gently licked his cheek. She wondered why they looked so sad, along with Barkpaw blinking then rushing out of the medicine den.

Marshpaw then turned to ask the medicine cat, "Why are they sad?"

Willowshine got close to Marshpaw and said quietly, so quietly that Marshpaw almost couldn't hear her. But like the faint flap of a bird. Marshpaw heard her whisper, "You're going to become deaf, Marshpaw."


	8. A Predator's Silent Demise

A grey tom with incredibly pale blue eyes that were almost white, looked over the head of a bush and he sniffed. His lithe body was slick with crusty mud, and his pale pelt darted over to another bush and he looked above it. Out of the thin, icy air, cracked a tiny desperate kit voice, as if in pain.

Without hesitation, he ran through and looked past the thicket of bushes. He came to see that it was a tiny black kitten with no ears, and she was covered in her own blood.

This tom had to help her. He reminded her of when he was left for dead in the middle of the woods.

Slowly, he approached the kitten. He saw that she has blacked out, but she was still faintly breathing. He quickly picked her up and ran through the woods.

She was so helpless. Through her mouth, she uttered a name, "S-Sootkit..."

"Hang on, kit," the pale grey tom murmered, "We're almost at the stream. Your Clanmates will find you there."

And that's exactly what he did. He laid her down at the stream and yowled loudly, trying to grab the Clan's attention hopefully, before diving back into the woods, unwilling to be seen.

* * *

><p>That's what that tom did just a moon ago. Now, he sat calmly in a fox den, eating a freshly killed rabbit.<p>

Over the time he has spent with these foxes, they have gradually come to accept him as one of their own pups. He gnawed hungrily on a leg, continously thinking about that tiny black earless kit he found in the woods.

He stretched out his limbs and calmly slipped past the fox, just lightly brushing her fur to let her know that he's going outside for a bit.

This tom loved being outside in the fresh air.

It was also his job to make sure that no Clan cats came in to intrude on his peaceful life or even worse: force him to join the Clans and drive out the foxes.

So the tom slowly patrolled the area that was nestled at the very edges between the RiverClan and ShadowClan border.

However, recently, he has seen a patrol of cats from the RiverClan area smelling of both pines and fish. He had to guide them away from the fox den and into the deeper, more dangerous part of the territory. He didn't care if they died or not. As long as his fox family is safe.

But this time was different. This time, he only saw a silver tabby she-cat with orange eyes walking with a very small pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes. Just behind them was a stoic sleek black tom with one orange eye and one blue. Then the tom's heart stopped. Behind him was the tiny black earless kit with orange eyes straggling behind him.

The tom felt a little happy to see that she survived, but he was worried about them finding the den.

The cat was about to dart off as fast as he could into the forest to detour them away, but the tall black tom growled and said, "I smell foxes." Then he flattened his tail on the ground briefly to the small black she-cat and he said to the brown tom, "You stay here with Marshpaw while Troustream and I investigate."

The small brown tom pressed up agaist the earless black she-cat as the silver tabby and the ebony tom cautiously approached the fox den.

The tom meowed hurriedly at the foxes in the den, telling them to stay back. He leaped out of the den in clear view of the four cats. He began to breathe heavily. _Please work..._

"Who are you!?" Snarled the black tom as his fur began to bristle. "You aren't from ThunderClan, are you?"

The pale grey cat didn't say anything. Instead, he bolted off into the brush and looked back, to see Troutstream instructing the small brown tom to follow the odd cat.

The grey tom gulped. It's not working at all like he thought it would have!

As he ran through the forest, getting a little short of breath, he frantically looked back in terror to see the small tom leaping on tom of him. Neither cat said anything.

And in that quick moment, the grey tom has lost everything.

He heard a loud fox yelp from where his den was, then everything was deathly silent.

"W-Why'd you run off?" Asked the brown tom raggedly.

The grey cat didn't say. He kicked the smaller cat off before running back into the forest. He squinted his eyes, feeling his chest grow heavy with pain. His family can't be dead, right? Those cats are probably placing themselves as heros at this point. Saving some loner from ending up in the stomach of a fox for supper.

But it was the opposite. If those cats kill his adoptive family, then they will pay dearly.

This cat didn't want to lose everything he has reluctantly gained in his life. At this point, he almost regretted saving that little black cat. What if she was the one who has told them where his general area is?

No, that can't be possible. It couldn't be that kit. She was unconsious when the tom has found her bleeding out her life.

He sadly flopped down onto the cool flurries of snow and shut his eyes. His family can't be dead. There were three fox pups in there! His adoptive _mother_ for StarClan's sake!

Any second now, those cats are going to find him and question him. He'll get too scared to say anything. He doesn't want to say where he came from or even how he's alive with foxes. He doesn't want to live in a bloodthirsty Clan either.

He waited for a very long time, and as the time progressed, his skin got colder, and he began to shiver. He heaved himself up from the snow as it drifted off of his fur. He began to walk wearily through the forest, smelling the Clan cat's scents getting stale.

He tripped over a pine root, and he bruised his cheek. But he continued to press on in the freezing shadows.

Eventually, he got to the den. He gasped and held back vomit, seeing blood leading into the fox den. It made his stomache churn as he avoided the smeared blood in the den. Inside, he saw the stiff wounded bodies of three pups and one mother fox.

His shoulders tensed up and he fell down beside the mother fox. He sobbed out and nuzzled into her fur.

She's really dead. His family is really dead.

The pain began to tear him apart, and he wanted to die right then. He didn't care if those cats were like him. They were murderers and they have killed these foxes in cold blood.

His veins became firey, and his pale, frosty blue eyes brightened with life.

Now is the time for revenge.


	9. Witness to Rotting Bodies

Marshpaw sat next to Snailpaw, staring at him as he moved his lips apart and back together. But she couldn't understand a single thing he said.

But she could make out just a few words, like, _together, Clans, join, nursery._ But most of all, she was able to recognize, _I'm sorry._

She wasn't sure whether to feel angered that she was being pitied, or understand what he's trying to convey to her. A cold moment later, Troutstream came over and told her apprentice something before walking away, with a regretful glance from Snailpaw.

Snailpaw was really nice.

She looked up when she felt the vibrations of heavy pawsteps through the ground. She stood up and saw Crowfrost of ShadowClan. The tom looked as though he's cleared his throat and he mouthed a few words. She recognized he mentioned her mentor, Reedwhisker.

Marshpaw also saw that Crowfrost said that he's missing.

Marshpaw made an immediate decision. She stood tall and walked away from Snailpaw, determined to find the tom she called her mentor.

Snailpaw raced ahead of her and stood in front of her, as he rapidly moved his lips apart then back together. She shoved past him and headed straight into the forest.

Even though Marshpaw was now deaf, she was okay with going off on her own to find her mentor. She looked back, seeing cats of the Clans staring at her with wide eyes and gaped open mouths. Swallowdrift raced up to her daughter and grit her teeth. She snagged her claws into Marshpaw's tail and the black she-cat flicked away her tail. Marshpaw said, even though she couldn't hear herself, "I have to find him."

Swallowdrift tried to open her mouth to speak, but then she shut it, remembering her daughter is deaf.

Marshpaw raced out of her sight before Swallowdrift could utter another word. Marshpaw wasn't exactly secretive in the fact that she was going to just head off without much knowlege and to just go out and search for her mentor.

She padded softly in the snow, unaware of how loud she was.

She began to sprint through the woods, and she lept effortlessly over a running stream. She sighed, it was such a shame that she'll never hear the soft sound of a babbling brook.

The little cat realized that the snow was starting to melt and that signs of spring and life were just starting to sprout up from the ground beneath her paws. She grinned and trotted on happily. It seemed like a rather long winter in consideration to what the elders have said when she still could hear. It was actually about time that snow started to melt.

Marshpaw looked at the forest around her and noticed that on the tips of some selective trees, tiny pink buds grew on the ends of the branches while the rest of the trees had shiny, waxy green sprouts. Marshpaw liked that.

If she was able to hear, she would have heard the loud _snap_ of claws stepping on a twig.

But Marshpaw was deaf, and she couldn't hear that at all. As she blindly walked throught the woods, smiling to herself and beginning to feel optimistic in finding her mentor.

She began to wave her tail back and forth and came to the fox den that Troutstream and Reedwhisker found with her.

A bright and flashy memory of Reedwhisker and Troutstream killing those foxes right in front of the apprentices without remorse. Marshpaw felt a little sick, watching as he dragged the bodies of the pups and mother back inside of the den to rot.

The air suddenly smelled putrid and sickening. It wrenched her gut and she wanted to hurl what she ate that morning. Slowly, Marshpaw approached the den and looked inside, only to immediately vomit once she caught a glimpse of the rotting corpses. Flies infested the cave and blood was starting to dry. Tiny maggots writhed in the chests and torn faces of the fox family. The floor began to feel not very stable to the apprentice, just staring at the gruesome scene laid out in front of her.

She ran out of the cave and held back the rest of the bile rising in her throat.

Marshpaw abandon the cave and continued to walk on. She remembered the sick laughter and noises the twolegs made. The next clearing made her bright pumpkin orange eyes to widen. Just past a stretch of bushes, revealed the freshly killed body of a jet black lithe tom with glazed open eyes that shone flat and dim. Blood trickled down his neck and streamed out of his mouth. His orange and blue eyes didn't look soft anymore with understanding.

It was Reedwhisker.

Marshpaw screamed as loud as she could, though she couldn't hear herself. She knew it was loud, considering how much her neck hurt after screaming. She swallowed and stepped up to the body of her mentor. She rested her head in his bloody neck fur and silently sobbed.

She forced her lips to cry out, "R-Reedwhisker!"

She shut her eyes in the silence that overcame her. But she screamed again when she felt something touch her shoulder with wide, unsheathed claws. Her fur stood on end and she whirled around to face a lanky pale grey tom with darker markings. The tom stared at her as he blinked his incredibly pale blue eyes. He lashed his long tail in the snow and lowered his unsheathed paw.

He opened his lips to say something, but she stared on blindly at him. She pointed to the absence of her ears then shook her head, hoping he understand what she meant.

But he wouldn't quit moving his lips. He repeated the motion again and again. He curled them then opened them wide. He curled them once more and pursed his lips, followed by a head tilt.

It took a long time to catch on, but he asked, _"Who are you?"_

Marshpaw blinked her wide eyes then looked down at her paws. "Marshpaw."

He grinned, seeming to be satisfied with her answer. Then he looking at the still corpse behind the little black cat. He frowned and pulled her a little close. _"Who was he?"_

Marshpaw was so happy she could have a conversation again. But it was a little hard to read his lips as to what he was saying. She cleared her throat and said in silence to herself, "My mentor."

The tom dipped his head sadly. Then he said the words she had mixed feelings for, _"I'm sorry for you."_

She reached out a little black paw to him and poked his chest as she tried to stutter out a question about his name and who he is.

He laid back his ears and shook his head, as if he wasn't prepared to give out his name just yet. He began to move his lips rapidly once more. Marshpaw narrowed her eyes, trying to read what he was saying. It must have taken a very long time, because the tom seemed to be getting frusterated with her slowness. She saw, _"teach" _and _"help"._ Marshpaw assumed that he wanted to teach her something.

"Teach me what?" She asked.

The tom moved his lip pattern into something slower and shorter than his original saying. After a while, she saw that he was saying, _"I can teach to read lips."_

She knew she most likely missed a few words, but that was okay. She looked up at him eagerly and nodded. That was so nice of this tom to offer!

Marshpaw didn't know how foolish it seemed that she has accepted a sudden, odd offer from this strange tom out of nowhere.

He stood up and approached the body. _"I'll dispose of him for you."_

"N-No!" She gasped. "I want to take him to my camp for the vigil." Then she lowered her head and asked him quietly, by lowering her vocal cord strength, "Do you know how he died?"

The tom didn't move his mouth for a really long time. Then he looked back at Reedwhisker and turned toward Marshpaw once more. _"Rogue got him."_

Marshpaw wanted to cry right in front of this tom. She has made a silent vow to herself that she will one day find this killer and bring him to justice. But for all she knew, this cat was most likely hiding in RiverClan or ShadowClan. This murderer could be anyone. But when she's older, she'll go hunt him like a mouse and prove that even a deaf cat can avenge their murdered mentor. All this loner saw was a 'rogue'. That doesn't mean this 'rogue' is in their camp. He doesn't know the patterns or scents of the cats in the Clans!

"Will you help me find this killer?" She asked seriously.

The tom grinned and nodded.

Marshpaw smiled warmly at him then walked over to the body. She picked it up by the scruff and began to drag it in the snow. She looked at the tom one last time before he raced off into the more shadowy part of the forest, out of sight and out of mind.

* * *

><p>The stars sailed above the sobbing cats all surrounding the limp body of Reedwhisker. Marshpaw stayed by him, tears streaking down her cheeks. But Mistystar cried and grieved most of all. Her deputy was her son, so it only made sense.<p>

Fallenstar seemed to sympathize with the RiverClan leader. She mentioned something about losing one of her sons as well, and knowing that it's a very tough ordeal.

Swallowdrift had a tear clinging to her eye when Fallenstar mentioned losing one of her sons. Barkpaw was still staring at Fallenstar, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

Swallowdrift quickly nuzzled Barkpaw and she looked back at Marshpaw. She slowly blinked and gave her only daughter a long look before walking away.

Shadefish sat down next to Marshpaw. He let his little replica lean on him, and Swallowdrift didn't seem to care that the father and daughter were so close.

Marshpaw then began to think of that tom in the woods. She sniffled and shut her eyes. He seemed so kind to offer to help her learn how to read lips and even offered to dispose of Reedwhisker's body. His kindness struck a cord with her, and she shivered at the thought of seeing him again.

Mistystar stood tall on the rock and opened her mouth wide, as if she was yowling. She sat down and moved her lips quickly. She then looked down at Mallownose and she weakly grinned. Marshpaw assumed that he was made the new deputy of RiverClan.

Then Mistystar looked down at Marshpaw and she moved her lips slowly to say, _"Marshpaw, step forward."_

Marshpaw did so and sat down once more, still in painful shock.

Mistystar spoke many words, but the one that caught her eye was, _"Sorry."_

Marshpaw was beginning to hate that word.

Then she looked down pointedly at a grey she-cat with long feathered ears and silver eyes. She nodded and the cat came over to nuzzle Marshpaw. Minnowtail. Marshpaw realized that Minnowtail is her new mentor.

She saw Mistystar dismiss the Clans and she stepped down the rock. Marshpaw tried to head back over to grieve for her fallen mentor, but Snailpaw gently bumped into her. She grinned at Snailpaw and watched as he looked at the apprentice den then back at Marshpaw. Marshpaw stood up and followed him into the den. She settled down in the very back and nestled herself into the warm ferns and feathers of her nest.

Snailpaw yawned and sat down. He seemed so much less shy around her. Maybe he is still stuttering but she's too deaf to notice? He laid down close to her and Marshpaw was pressed against the wall. She saw him mutter, _"Goodnight." _Before gently drifting off.

She stared out of the den as the warmth of his body began to seep into her pelt. She was excited to see that mysterious tom in the woods again, but she knew she had training with Minnowtail to do tomorrow morning.

She sighed and shut her eyes, to see blackness as dark as her fur.


	10. Caged Songbird

Marshpaw reeled back her body when Eaglepaw's claws met her face. She hissed painfully and glared at the brown and white tom. She unsheathed her pearly white claws and charged at him, her pumpkin eyes flaring with hate.

As her claws skidded and slipped on the soaked grass, he stuck out his front paw and tripped her. Marshpaw spluttered for breath. She turned to face the tom staring down at her, his eyes wide with joy and malice. He immediately grabbed her scruff and stuck her face into the freezing stream.

It was pure silence, but Marshpaw felt disturbed. She flailed about hopelessly, begging him to let her up from the freezing water.

After a horrifying heartbeat, she was tossed up back on the land and she coughed out a thin stream of water. She statred up at the large, muscular tom. Shadefish was glaring at his apprentice, Eaglepaw.

_"You could have killed her."_ Shadefish mouthed to Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Marshpaw to say something that she couldn't see.

She huffed out and stared down shamedly at her paws.

A long feathery tail slapped over Marshpaw's back. Marshpaw gasped out then turned to see Minnowtail. Minnowtail glared at her tiny apprentice. Marshpaw only caught the word 'terrible' from her mentor's lips.

Marshpaw hung her head sadly. She was ashamed of herself. That _was_ terrible, even for Marshpaw. Marshpaw shuffled her black paws and if she had ears, she'd lower them.

Minnowtail nudged her apprentice and said something about the elders. Marshpaw blinked owlishly and asked, "Repeat?"

Minnowtail mouthed her words a bit more slowly this time. Marshpaw caught her saying 'moss' that time. She then nodded in understanding. Marshpaw turned around to see Eagleplaw glaring at her with a twisted smirk on his face. Then Eaglepaw stuck out his tongue, followed by a swat from Shadefish.

Marshpaw walked carefully through the woods with her mentor's tail on her back to guide her in case she got lost. On the way, Marshpaw happened to look up at the trees to see the green and pink buds all the way opened. She smiled warmly at them and almost forgot about her two brothers, whom she has refused to call dead.

_They're playing inside the nursery._ She thought cheerfully to herself, _and Reedwhisker is still serving his duty as deputy from the shadows. No one has died._

Marshpaw was in denial and is numb, and she knew that.

Minnowtail guided Marshpaw to a large tree with fully green leaves. She beamed at the trees until Minnowtail swattered her apprentice in the back of the head. Minnowtail glared down at her. _"You're distracted."_

Marshpaw blinked and clawed off the soaked moss at the base of the tree. She rolled it up and carried it in her mouth and watched as Minnowtail did the same. Together, the two she-cats walked calmly back to the camp. Marshpaw looked down at her paws and stepped over a large root. Perhaps she could sneak out tonight to meet that kind tom in the woods. She remembers where she met him anyway.

She entered the camp and looked around, and only blinked to see Poppykit and Birdkit happily circling Starlingwing and Twigtail of ShadowClan. The medicine cat of ShadowClan, Fawndapple, stared on admiringly at Twigtail, but with eyes that sparked sadness. And was that a hint of lust that Marshpaw spotted?

Minnowtail gently took the moss from her apprentice's mouth and flicked her tail followed by a nod. Marshpaw grinned a little bit. She would say thanks to her, but Swallowdrift stepped in front of her daughter.

Swallowdrift swallowed and looked around. She stroked her tail across her daughter's spine in sign to follow her. Swallowdrift walked out the other exit of camp and then opened her mouth wide as if calling for someone.

After a silenced stretch, it was like she has realized that the cat she has called isn't coming. She shook her head and continued to pad out of the camp with Marshpaw.

Swallowdrift sat down in a clump of ferns and sighed. Then she opened her mouth, but she spoke too rapidly for Marshpaw to find what she was saying.

She spoke in chunks only Marshpaw saw, and her eyes averted quickly, like what her mother was saying was embarrassing. The black cat caught bits and pieces, _'destiny', 'mates', 'accept', _and the word that Marshpaw hates, _'I'm sorry'._

Marshpaw didn't care what she has said. Marshpaw stood up and narrowed her eyes. Using what she remembered of her vocal cords, she said, "I don't want to be felt sorry for."

Then she quietly walked past her mother with their fur touching softly.

Marshpaw hated the word used to apologize. But then something sparked her interest. What about mates and destiny and acceptance?

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking.

Memories leaked into her denied mind and she shut her eyes, as if she didn't want to accept it.

_Streamkit waved his tail around and meowed happily, "Curlstorm told me that there's a secret part of the warrior code that only RiverClan has." He continued to walk, "She and her brother, Podshell, explained to me that sometimes Mistystar will assign mates. Also, it turns out that Shadefish and Swallowdrift were assigned to be mates with each other."_

Marshpaw nearly hacked. Was Swallowdrift trying to explain that Marshpaw has been assigned a mate? Or was it the opposite way around, saying that Marshpaw was too ugly to have a mate and she'll have to accept that?

She could have been saying it was Marshpaw's _destiny_ to be alone, that she can't have a _mate,_ and her foreseen lonely future had to be _accepted_.

Whatever it was Swallowdrift had to say, neither situations were good.

Marshpaw stood still and didn't react when Swallowdrift leaned down to nuzzle her daughter. Marshpaw felt numb though. She felt numb like always.

* * *

><p><em>"You can't go out."<em> Mouthed Mallownose solidly, making his statement very clear.

Marshpaw stomped her paw and narrowed her eyes. Unlike last time, she was caught trying to sneak out of the camp to meet that tom.

Mallownose nudged Marshpaw and made a chuckling motion. He shook his head and continued to nudge that small cat.

When she was forced into the end, she grumbled to herself and crawled into her nest next to Snailpaw. She snuggled in her nest and stared at him. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him. Snailpaw seemed like the one cat who understood that she couldn't hear.

If only he knew what a jerk his brother was this morning.

Marshpaw yawned and stretched her sore muscles before nestling together to fall asleep.

It took a long time, as her thoughts whirled about restlessly in her head.

As she began to think about Eaglepaw's rudeness, she finally began to rest. Out of nowhere, she heard something. She was actually _hearing_ something. She poked her head up to see a beautiful moonlit forest with floating pale yellow lights.

That sweet sound she heard was the sweeping sound of wind rippling across grass and rustling the bright green leaves. She breathed in the crisp air and smiled.

She didn't know that leaves made noises.

She stood up and shook her silky black pelt. She wriggling something on top of her head. She blinked. She had ears again!

This was all so exciting to her, and she could hardly believe that she could hear again.

Marshpaw stared out across the colorful forest and sat down. She heard footsteps and she flicked her ears to turn around and see a tiny white kitten with bright blue eyes. He tilted his head and stepped up to her. "Hey there, I heard you're deaf?"

Marshpaw shook her head in shock. She hears a voice. This was amazing. Then she answered, "Y-Yeah..." she quickly reeled back at the sound of her own voice. She liked it. Her voice sounded almost melodic and soft, like a bird's song. It sounded different than how she heard it when she was a kit. Perhaps she has matured a bit since then, also altering her voice. She loved it. She smirked, feeling a lot more confident in herself. She has a nice voice.

The kit grinned. "My name is Snowkit, and I'm deaf too!" He stepped a little closer. "Can you see the true colors of StarClan?"

"True colors?" She asked curiously, still tasting her wonderful voice.

The kit nodded. "Mortals can't see the true colors of StarClan when they're visiting. All they see is a black and white forest. But when they're dead, they can see all the beauty that StarClan is hiding from them." He widened his eyes, "Can you see the green leaves? Can you feel that endless energy flying through you?"

Marshpaw smiled and lifted her head. "Yes. It's so beautiful."

"Y-You... can see it..." He suddenly seemed scared. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

Snowkit lowered his ears, "T-That means... I-I gotta go tell Bluestar that we've finally found the c-cat!" He whirled to rush off. Marshpaw stretched out her paw, as if to beckon him to come back, but the kit has completely ran off. She flicked her ear and twitched her whisker.

"StarClan..." she looked around, "It's so pretty."

Marshpaw sat down by a lovely stream and ran her paw through the rippling water. She purred in laughter. She wants to be in StarClan forever.

What if she was meant to die when those twolegs chopped off her ears? Marshpaw didn't care that much though as to how she even can see the real colors of StarClan as a mortal cat.

The warm air filled her bones and the cold water ripped past her claws like blades of grass.

It was paradise for Marshpaw, she almost wanted to die just to live here.

But just as she was beginning to enjoy it, she was stripped away of that luxery. It all fell apart and everything became silent again. In her ears, it was blank.

She opened her eyes again to see sopping grey darkness and pale grey leaves weakly plastering the den. She blinked slowly and looked out of the apprentice den to see rain pouring down.

Rain drops dripped through the bramble roof and onto her pelt. She shivered and shut her eyes tightly.

"Let me go to StarClan..." she begged silently, not hearing herself at all, but imagining herself with that beautiful voice she has been blessed with, "Let me die..."


	11. Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note: This is really hard to write without sound, but it's fun! Also, it'd be great if you'd write in the comments if you'd like some serious romance in this. Because, if there's going to be some romance in this, I am going to take a final stand and be the most cliche, cheesy romance yet! More tragic than Flametail, more lustful than Twigtail, and even more sappy than Swallowdrift. If this is to become a beautiful love story, then the details will be intense since she can't hear anything.**

**In all honesty, I don't really want it to be a full blown love story because that's too common at this point and I'm a little sick of it. But that's me being selfish. But I'm asking what YOU want. If this is to have romance **_**at all,**_** this is going to need to be beautiful and true.**

**Okay, now to the story! :D**

Her ears wearily glazed open, feeling like she was trapped as she padded tiredly on the forest path to WindClan's border. It hurt her to not hear anything, and knowing that she wants to desperately hear her own voice again.

She felt bumped into severely and she hissed. She looked to her left to see Eaglepaw shove past her to talk to the recently named Birdpaw in front of them.

Marshpaw was now on a patrol with Birdpaw, Eaglepaw, and Barkpaw with all of their mentors.

Barkpaw seemed eager to speak to Birdpaw as well, seeming to be oblivious to his deaf sister. He seemed to avoid her like a plague that could infect him easily.

Marshpaw hung her head, not wanting to be there at all with the water lapping gently at her paws and rain gently drizzling down.

Twigtail occasionally glanced over to Troutstream who seemed to endlessly speak sharply as her jaw moved quickly and sqaurely, as if she didn't want to speak to the ShadowClan tom. But almost like Mistystar and Fallenstar have ordered the two cats to finally begin to speak and act as one Clan unit, since everyone is going to be stuck with the two Clans for a very long time.

Marshpaw didn't really mind at all having a Clan right next to RiverClan.

Minnowtail glanced down at her apprentice and hopelessly sighed. Marshpaw lowered her head. She seemed to do that a lot.

The patrol then stopped. Marshpaw lifted her nose to sniff the air. She scented a slight trace of blood and heather mixed and purified as a single scent. That must be the scent of WindClan.

Marshpaw lifted up her tail and stepped a little closer. She gasped when she felt strong jaws wrap around her neck. She turned around and saw Eaglepaw glaring at her with open claws. _"Stupid."_ His lips parted to hiss.

Marshpaw hissed back and whipped away her head. How dare he just pull her away like that! Snailpaw would gently guide her away from the border as opposed to his rude and arrogant brother. Marshpaw also learned to not just hate 'sorry', but to hate Eaglepaw as well.

For a while, Troutstream and Twigtail moved their mouths to talk about the borders with Mossyfoot calmly watching with her apprentice, Barkpaw next to her.

Marshpaw almost fell asleep since it was so quiet and boring. She did enjoy the brisk wind and cool rain pattering through her fur like water. She hung her head and closed her eyes. Little did she know, she was starting to snore a little loudly, so it didn't take long for Eaglepaw to snap at her once more.

Her eyes snapped open with a claw mark on her cheek. She turned to him and growled. She got down and pounced at him. She didn't say anything at all, but she spoke with growls and claw marks.

Eaglepaw tussled with the smaller black cat, but Marshpaw was determined to not let him best her.

The other cats attempted to pull apart Eaglepaw and Marshpaw, but Barkpaw managed to get a talon swiped down his chest. He stuck close to Mossyfoot as the two apprentice got at each other, bleeding out one another.

Finally, Troutstream barged past them both and bit Eaglepaw's ear sharply. His mouth opened wide as if in pain. He snapped at her and got back. Minnowtail charged toward her apprentice and she mouthed very clearly, _"What kind of behavior is that?! Warriors don't tussle with each other."_

Marshpaw didn't make eye contact with her. She made a long face as she began to lick her wounds caused by Eaglepaw. As she licked her bloody wounds, she said to her mentor, "I hate him."

_"It doesn't matter."_ Minnowtail snarled. She got much angrier, and she spoke many words to her, but too fast for Marshpaw to see. Marshpaw ignored her and rasped her tongue over the stinging cuts. After that quick rant from Minnowtail, the grey she-cat took in a deep breath and said, _"Apologize."_

Marshpaw stared up at her and shook her head. "Not for this, I won't." Satisfaction flowed through the little apprentice. It's been a long moon.

Eaglepaw glared at her and said with a wide mouth, as if he was shouting, _"She can't go to the gathering!"_

Troutstream snorted. _"Of course she isn't. She never will."_

Minnowtail flicked her tail over Marshpaw's absent ear. The cats began to walk to the Clan, but she tilted her head, wondering what a gathering was. She trudged behind them all, watching painfully as her very own brother raced ahead to join Birdpaw and Eaglepaw, leaving Marshpaw muddy, bloody, and in pain.

Marshpaw began to wonder, what has she done to deserve this treatment from StarClan?

* * *

><p>She looked around frantically in the woods, repeatedly pawing at the crisp grass below her claws. The tom should be here soon. She knew that.<p>

She perked up seeing a pale grey slim figure emerge from the shadows and he sat in front of a bush. The cat grinned and headed up to Marshpaw. He was much taller, so he towered over her. She stepped slightly closer and meowed, "Lip reading please?"

The tom grinned and nodded. _"Of course."_ He flicked his tail and sat down and said very slowly, _"I will move my lips and you have to shout out what I'm trying to tell you. I might skip around and go faster and faster. Ready?"_

Marshpaw nodded once more. He revealed his teeth then made a circle for a mouth. He pressed them together again then opened his mouth wide. He made a weird square shape, followed by them shutting.

Marshpaw grinned wildly, realizing what he's saying. "S-ShadowClan!"

_"That's right."_

Marshpaw realized it was sort of fun. For the rest of the night, she recited words faster and faster, until it got to the point of reading a fast setence.

_"Would you like to go hunting with me at sunhigh?" _The tom asked with a very generic question.

Marshpaw repeated his words perfectly with a proud smile. She was starting to get pretty good at that. And it only took one night too!

He smiled and yawned. The night was starting to come to a close, and both cats were beginning to get tired.

_"I think I'm going to leave." He recited calmly._

Marshpaw blinked and said, "W-Wait!"

The tom turned around before he was just about to exit the clearing and run off into the woods. The full moon shone down on his grey fur, turning it into a luxerious silver. She couldn't stare at him for too long, for her heart felt a little hurt just from staring at him. Then she managed to choke out, "Will you tell me your name?"

The cat stared down at his paws. Then he turned back to face her. He mouthed a very simple word, and it felt foriegn to her. Yet it rolled off his tongue beautifully. He said quickly before he melted into the darkness,_ "My name is Jay."_

"Jay..." She muttered. She beamed then turned around to walk back to her Clan. "Such a nice name."


	12. Grotesque Reflective Waters

**Author's Note: I have decided that there will be little to no romance in this story. However me being a hopeless romantic, will have to put in a few crushes here and there. The love won't be so intense, and instead, I will focus on Marshpaw's hearing problem and the oncoming and final prophecy. This one will be a biggee as well. And I'm beginning to feel a bit lost on what to do next after I'm done with Marshpath's Quietude. EHHH I DON'T WANNA WORK ON PYTIM OR MY ONCOMING MINECRAFT FANFIC UGGHHHHH**

**Also I like to think that Lost One's Weeping is Marshpaw's theme song. Heh, just listen to it by Jubyphonic on youtube. Oh my gosh, so good!**

Snailpaw yawned and walked into his nest, curling his tail over his nose. Eaglepaw flopped down next to him and widened his eyes. Snailpaw turned away and didn't face his brother.

"Hey there, Snailpaw." Meowed Eaglepaw. He puffed out his chest and licked his shoulder. He turned back to face him slowly. Both of their unsaturated brown furs shone golden in the silky moonlight. "Where's Marshpaw?"

Snailpaw turned to glare at his sibling. "You leave Marshpaw alone."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're bullying her!" Snapped Snailpaw, no longer letting his timid side get the best of him. He had to defend Marshpaw. Even if it were for a selfish cause. He lowered his ears. "Marshpaw has been assigned to be my future mate. Even I'm wary about that." A blush flooded his face, "She can't hear anything. The least I can do is become her friend."

Eaglepaw shrugged and rolled over his large body, "She doesn't know, does she? Such a shame that pretty voice she has had to go to waste like that. The poor kitty can't even hear herself." He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, "I'd love to hear her voice _all_ day, purring my name."

Snailpaw shrunk back. Eaglepaw was a jerk, and Frogpaw was quiet. Even Snailpaw had to admit that the only she-cats their ages were Birdpaw and Marshpaw. But considering their Clan perdicament, Marshpaw is the only option. Snailpaw felt sorry for her.

Eaglepaw licked his lips and went on, "I sure hope a new batch of kits come in soon. I got to find myself an assigned mate."

"And what do you think ShadowClan knows?" Snailpaw said softly. He blinked his calm green gaze. "ShadowClan shouldn't know about our secret code. Mistystar has to hide it for the time being while Fallenstar is around. So even if Marshpaw is supposed to be my mate..." he sighed, "I c-can't. She's open to everyone until ShadowClan leaves."

Eaglepaw's eyes opened wide with greed, "What if they don't leave?"

Snailpaw caught a glance of glittering stone blue eyes in the corners of the shadows, slowly waking up. They turned over to them and revealed a cream and brown tabby pelt. It was Barkpaw, Marshpaw's brother. Eaglepaw smirked. At this point, it was obvious that Barkpaw felt no obligation to protect his only deaf sister. Even Snailpaw sensed it. The poor tom couldn't bear to watch any more siblings die. He cut off all ties and relationships from the rest of the Clan.

And Snailpaw felt sorry for him. Barkpaw will never again feel the hatred blended with love siblings have for each other. Instead, all Barkpaw knew was darkness and reverence for his sister's stupidity, which has ultimately killed Streamkit and tore off her ears.

Barkpaw blinked and looked away from Snailpaw and Eaglepaw. Snailpaw hung his head and sighed.

It was a cold, bitter night.

* * *

><p>Frogpaw slipped past Snailpaw in the morning to eagerly head out to train with Barkpaw. Eaglepaw was sent out to hunt with Shadefish while Snailpaw sat at the entrance of the apprentice den, waiting for his mentor, Beetlewhisker.<p>

He froze up when Marshpaw's sleek black form came out of the den and sat down next to him. Snailpaw offered a tiny, shy and awkward smile. Marshpaw noticed his smile and she exchanged a grin. Snailpaw laid back his ears and his beam, still plastered on his face.

Marshpaw didn't know about their arrangement yet.

But for the meantime, Snailpaw liked to just sit there with her. Her deep amber eyes stared out across the camp, her head swivling around. Snailpaw sighed, wondering if this was love he felt, or perhaps a sense of obligation.

Beetlewhisker and Minnowtail quickly began to approach them both. Their pawsteps present in the drying mud and grass. Beetlewhisker called out Snailpaw's name, but Minnowtail was completely silent in approaching her apprentice. Most likely because if he even did say Marshpaw's name, it wouldn't come out as much of a use.

"How are you today, Snailpaw?" Asked Beetlewhisker happily.

Snailpaw forced a grin and said quietly, "I'm good, thanks." Then he turned to face Marshpaw, who stared up at the clear blue sky with those dazing eyes of hers. Snailpaw sighed and wore his smile. He was hoping he could just hear her voice again. He loved hearing her voice.

Minnowtail brushed her tail against Marshpaw's neck and the four cats exit the camp.

Beetlewhisker looked down at his apprentice while padding in the long grass, "Today, Minnowtail and I are going to teach you and Marshpaw how to swim. It's long overdue."

Snailpaw nodded and bounded over to the lake, the pebbly shore touching his soft paw pads. He breathed in the crisp air and waggled his tail. He turned over to Marshpaw and motioned to the water, hoping to get her accustomed to it.

She blinked owlishly and watched Minnowtail enter the water instead and began to paddle her front paws. She stared on at her apprentice and mouthed, _"Flex your paws and get in."_

Marshpaw quickly shook her head, and she looked a little sick. Then Snailpaw remembered what Mossyfoot has told him. She said that Streamkit was accidentally killed by Marshpaw herself, and the poor black she-cat didn't even know.

Deep teeth marks wore deep in his neck, and he died of blood loss, fatigue, and his blood running too cold. Snailpaw almost wished that he went with her to find her obviously dead brother, Sootkit.

No one told Marshpaw it was her fault Streamkit died though. Everything was too quiet for her to understand. Everything still is too quiet for her.

Snailpaw swam back into reality when Marshpaw softly splashed into the lake water. Her eyes got wide and she grit her teeth. Snailpaw stifled a laugh when the fur risen along her spine and she stopp tall in the water. She crouched down and cried out, "C-Cold!"

Beetlewhisker stepped up and nudged her further in. She shreiked and she stared into the water. On further inspection, it was her reflection she stared into.

Snailpaw sadly blinked, seeing her orange eyes land on her torn off ears. This must have been a long time she has last seen herself.

_She thinks she's ugly._ Snailpaw thought.

Beetlewhisker and Minnowtail tried to push her out a little further in, and helping her move her paws through the water.

It seemed that she swam considerably better than her only brother, Barkpaw. Barkpaw seemed to lack webs in his paws, but Marshpaw had those webs.

Something was off about their whole family. Snailpaw saw it, and if a silent apprentice like him could see it, that must mean the rest of the Clan could see it.


	13. Rebuilding Love

**Author's Note: I'm curious as to what you guys think Marshpaw's theme song is! I love to think that all my characters sort of have songs that relate to their lives in general. Like Flamebranch's would be Mr Brightside by the killers, and not in a romantic perspective either. More like when he always sees Fawndapple with Twigtail, feeling neglected and even murderous. Fallenstar's would probably be Don't Wake Me Up by the Hush Sound because she's dreaming of sleeping with ghosts and she doesn't want to wake up from this fantastical dream she's living in.**

**So, what's Marshpaw's theme song? **

Willowshine's steps looked heavy and folorn to Marshpaw. The black she-cat tilted her head as Willowshine looked up at the Clan. It was quiet to Marshpaw, but this silence was clouded with grief. Willowshine's eyes were shining with tears as she mouthed out, _"She's dead."_

Marshpaw's orange eyes blinked curiously, "Who's dead?" She asked silently.

Willowshine stared at Marshpaw. She looked out across the Clan and said, _"Mothwing went to WindClan to help their epidemic. Mothwing has contracted the sickness and is now dead."_

No one moved but the tom standing next to Marshpaw tensed up his muscles. Marshpaw looked up over her head to see the ShadowClan tom named Stoatleap. His blue eyes stared coldly at the medicine cat as he said through gritted teeth and digging his claws into the soil, _"You're saying that RiverClan is sick now, to have ShadowClan get infected too!"_

Willowshine suddenly looked enraged. Her mouth opened wide, but it was her ranting and unintelligible words that seared into Marshpaw's head. Marshpaw knew that the medicine cat was upset about this.

But she was cut short when everyone's heads turned around behind Marshpaw. Marshpaw followed them and turned her head around as well and saw Fallenstar standing on a rock angrily, her fur bristling. She shouted out with a wide mouth, _"I am not going to risk ShadowClan getting sick. I am going to cut off ShadowClan from you RiverClan cats." _She swung her face to see Mistystar. Her eyes got colder as she went on, _"But ShadowClan has no where to go, so we must stay where we are."_

Mistystar didn't say anything.

It stayed silent for a long time, but of course for Marshpaw, everything is always silent.

* * *

><p>A moon later after Mothwing's death, a deep rift has wedged itself between RiverClan and ShadowClan, and just when Marshpaw thought everything was going to get better to work together.<p>

Marshpaw was walking back to the camp with soaked fur, walking beside Barkpaw. Only he had a tiny fish in his jaws. Marshpaw felt her ears heat up with jealousy. The cream and brown tom had caught many prey items throughout the seasons and moons. While Marshpaw can't remember catching a single morsel of food for RiverClan.

Marshpaw dragged her soaked paws through the mud and threw herself past the reeds and into the camp. She saw Mallownose directing the cats around the camp with tail twitches and loud mouth movements.

But there was that unfamiliar word that slipped off his lips once more, _'Gathering'._

Marshpaw hung her head. She hated not knowing that specific words meant. It even made her more frusterated since she hasn't seen Jay for a few moons now. She had no clue what that foriegn word meant. She looked around for Barkpaw and spotted him setting his little trout in the fresh-kill pile. She eagerly bounded over to him and asked, "What's a gathering?"

Barkpaw blinked his blue eyes and turned to stare at her for a while. He laid back his ears and mouthed, _"It's when all the Clans meet together in peace."_

Marshpaw smiled. That sounded so nice. Peace. Peace was a soft word that rang in her mind, and she loved it.

_"Yeah, it's something you can't go to."_ Burst out Eaglepaw from behind the pile. His lips were crooked and he stalked over to Marshpaw. He purred out, _"Go on, try to guess why you can't! That is, if you can read what I'm saying."_ Then he laughed and Marshpaw's fur stuck out angrily.

"I'm deaf." She snarled at him. "I understand why I can't go."

Eaglepaw laughed again and chuckled to the point where Marshpaw could hardly understand him, _"I can hardly hear her melodic voice. Did you know you're getting quieter every day since we can't hear you either?"_

Marshpaw blinked her wide eyes. No one can hear her anymore? Is her voice really getting that silent like her hearing? What will happen when no one hears even her anymore. Marshpaw hung her long tail in the grass. However much she hated it, Eaglepaw was correct. Not just the fact that she can't really hear anything at the gathering that might go on, and with the fact that she can't even hear herself, causing her to get quieter and quieter with each passing day. It was only a matter of time before everything is gone to her.

Then a sharp movement blasted from Barkpaw's face. He quickly shoved Eaglepaw and he bore his lips in a snarl. His lips were moving too fast for Marshpaw to read, but she knew that whatever he was saying, he was saying something in her defense.

Eaglepaw stole another glance at Marshpaw before huffing and skulking away from the siblings. Yet Marshpaw was staring at her brother in disbelief. What was it that he has just done for her? Her pumpkin eyes grew large and her fur heated up despite how wet and weighed down it was. Barkpaw turned his head to her and smiled weakly. _"He's a jerk."_

Marshpaw quickly nodded in agreement. For the longest time, she has honestly though that Barkpaw didn't give a mouse tail about her well being. Has he been watching her afar like a guardian cat of StarClan? Would the bullying be even worse if he wasn't around? Marshpaw grinned wildly and bolted forward to touch noses with her brother. She sunk her claws into the ground and said quietly, "I knew it! I knew that you still care!"

He backed up and he laid down his ears. Barkpaw's brown and cream ringed tail lowered. _"Maybe you can come to the gathering."_

Marshpaw shook her head and betrayed a feeling a sourness in her eyes. "It wouln't matter to me."

Barkpaw flicked his ear. He quickly jolted his head to turn around however, to face Mallownose looking slightly annoyed. He faced his sister again and meowed silently, _"I can teach you to hunt later though. A gift from me to you. Bye, Marshpaw."_ The brown tabby then ran off to join the group of RiverClan cats. She was the only apprentice not going. But in reality, she didn't really care that much. Gatherings sounded so boring anyway.

Marshpaw suddenly felt a spark of importance in her heart. She meant something to her brother, and to her, that's all that ever mattered.

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas. :)**


End file.
